Hayley Marshall
Hayley Marshall (birth name Andrea Labonair) is one of the main characters of The Vampire Diaries spin-off series, The Originals. She is the mother of Hope, the miracle child conceived by her and Klaus Mikealson. She is originally a werewolf, but later becomes a hybrid after giving birth to her daughter. She is also the main love interest of Elijah Mikealson. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season Four ''The Originals'' Season One Hayley has come to New Orleans in attempt to discover more about her birth family, but finds herself in trouble and later learns she is pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's child. Season Two Several months have passed since the season one finale and Hayley is still suffering from having to give up her daughter Hope to keep her safe as well as having to adjust to life as a hybrid. Season Three Since the third season finale, Hayley has been under the werewolf curse of becoming a wolf full time until the full moon and can only see her daughter on a few occasions. Season Four Relationships Elijah Mikealson Elijah Mikealson is one of the Original Vampires and is Hayley's main love interest. Elijah and Hayley first met when Elijah came to New Orleans and learned from the troubled witches that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child. Upon th discovery, Elijah vowed to protect Hayley and the child and since then they both began to grow close and develop a bond with each other. Hayley and Elijah learn more about one another and become protective whenever either is in danger. Elijah saves Hayley's life in the beginning when she is spelled with a dangerous fever, threanting the life of her baby and Hayley nurses Elijah when he is infected with a werewolf bite. Eventually, Elijah and Hayley begin to develop romantic feelings for each other and as the season progresses, Elijah and Hayley fall in love. The feelings between them continues to grow stronger to the point where everyone quickly come to realize their love for each other and several times they have come close to sharing a kiss. However, everytime both do not act upon their feelings due to their individual responsibilities to their people which sometimes puts them at odds with one another. Hayley is helping her werewolf pack break a curse placed upon them while Elijah is focusing on helping Klaus regain the city of New Orleans while helping to restore balance between Vampires, Humans and Werewolves. Eventually towards the end of the first season, Elijah becomes extremely worried when Hayley is nearly killed by the vengeful spirit of Mikeal. Thankfully when Hayley is saved, Elijah and Hayley can no longer contain their strong feelings for each other and finally share their first kiss. However, Elijah gains competition for Hayley's heart due to Jackson, a werewolf who is revealed to be arranged to marry Hayley since birth. However, Hayley, Elijah and everyone soon have more pressing matters when the Witches kidnap Hayley, intending to sacrifice her child once she is born. Hayley is shortly killed afterwards and Elijah is devastated upon the discovery of her death, but later learns she has become a Hybrid. In the beginning of the second season, Hayley and Elijah have grown distant since Hayley became a Hybrid. Elijah tries to help Hayley, but she is still struggling as she wants to be left alone and is still grieving on having to give up her daughter, Hope. Despite the current difficulties they have Elijah and Hayley still harbour their strong romantic feelings for each other, proven numerous times throughout the season such as when Elijah dreams of Hayley while being held captive by his mother Esther. However, it appears as though Elijah and Hayley can never be together. Hayley decides to marry Jackson in a special Wedding Unification Ceremony where their werewolf pack will inherit Hayley's abilities as a hybrid and will no longer need the Moonlight rings to prevent their transformations. Hayley reveals the news to Elijah and while he is shocked he tells her to marry Jackson as it's the only option to return Hope to New Orleans and while both are heartbroken, Hayley and Elijah make love for the first time. Jackson Kenner Jackson Kenner is one of the main characters of The Originals and Hayley's deceased husband. When she was born, Hayley and Jackson were betrothed by their parents to unite their individual werewolf packs and since they have been arranged to be married. However, Hayley and Jackson were separated as Hayley's parents were killed and she was sent into foster care. Eventually years later when both reach adulthood, Hayley comes to New Orleans to learn more about her family history, including what happened to her parents. During this time, Jackson begins to secretly watch over Hayley in his werewolf form and even saved Hayley when she was being pursued by witches wanting to kill her child. Hayley becomes aware of his presence and becomes curious surrounding the mystery of the wolf watching over her. Eventually when Hayley learns more about her family and the curse placed on her Pack, she arranges a party for the Pack to come together and celebrate during the only period when they aren't affected by the curse. Soon after, Hayley and Jackson finally meet and properly introduce themselves and in the process of their introductory, Hayley learns from Jackson they are engaged to be marry by their families. Later, when Hayley manages to break the curse over Jackson and their Pack, Hayley remains at the Bayou with the Pack during her pregnancy. Throughout the remainder of the season, Hayley is learning more about her people, Pack and history. She and Jackson continue to grow close, but Hayley remains uncertain regarding their engagement and although Jackson reveals he is in love with Hayley, she remains conflicted. While she feels attracted to Jackson and gradually begins to develop feelings for him, Hayley is already deeply in love with Elijah and thus creates a love triangle between them. Jackson soon becomes aware of the strong romantic love between Hayley and Elijah, but despite knowing Hayley's heart belongs to Elijah, Jackson proceeds to remain by Hayley's side and still loves her. Klaus Mikealson Klaus Mikealson is the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid and is the father of Hayley's daughter Hope. Tyler Lockwood Tyler Lockwood is Haley's former friend and crush during the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries. Gallery Elijah and Hayley.jpg Hayley & Elijah (4).jpg Hayley & Elijah (3).jpg Hayley & Elijah (2).jpg Hayley & Elijah (1).jpg Trivia *Hayley is originally a werewolf, but becomes a Hybrid in the first season finale. *Hayley made her first appearance as a recurring character of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries. *She is portrayed by Phoebe Tonkin who is also well known for her role as Cleo Sertori from H20: Just Add Water. External Links *Hayley Marshall - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Elijah and Hayley Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Opposing Faction Category:Unrequited Love Category:Supernatural Beings Category:The Vampire Diaries Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest